


Estaré ahí

by symphonic__chaos



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x18, Angst, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Siblings, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphonic__chaos/pseuds/symphonic__chaos
Summary: Alec tried to be strong and calm about breaking up with Magnus, but sometimes when you melt down, a little comfort from a sibling can go a long way for your mental health.Izzy POV, short and sweet!





	Estaré ahí

Isabelle Lightwood was a beautiful woman of many talents and strengths, all of which she knew and prided herself in. She was a good friend, a better sister, and a jack of all trades, something she learned to do in order to keep herself busy and make herself useful in all areas. Multi-tasking became like second nature to her thanks to it and she was always doing everything at once with an almost graceful ease, according to her father; except cooking, Alec had added. She could be there whenever someone needed her, she could juggle whatever was thrown at her once she got her bearings.

Now she was torn, on one hand she had Magnus texting her, explaining that Alexander had broken up with him, that he dreaded leaving the book shop and gathering his items at the Institute because he not only ran the risk of seeing Alexander, but having all the eyes of the Shadowhunters on him. 

What if they knew? What if they found out that Magnus Bane, a once revered ‘high warlock of Brooklyn turned helpless mundane’ had been dumped by one of their kind so suddenly, so out of left field? What had he done to deserve it? Why did Alec tell him the spark was gone, when he’d been told he never lost it just days before? They were in love, everyone knew and saw it, they always overcame differences and problems that arose, they always got over it. 

They were finished on a one-sided decision and she didn’t know how or if she should tell him she knew why, that he did nothing wrong and Alec loved him more than any other love she’d seen before. That she wanted to protect both of their hearts, that despite not knowing that her mother had told him he was part of the family, she was late- Isabelle had started seeing Magnus like a brother long before.

On the other hand, she had her real brother beside her on her bed, curled up on himself and looking every bit like the empty shell of a man that one would expect when being forced to lie to and lose the love of his life. Every now and then his body would take in a shuddering breath and she knew there were tears streaming down his cheeks, even if she couldn’t see it with his back to her. It was a silent comfort deal they had established as children, both too proud to let each other see their moments of weakness, still wanting that company; but this time every fiber of her being just wanted to wrap him in her arms and hold him close. 

This was her blood, her bodyguard, her confidante, her hermano . This was her heart breaking with him, with them- she lifted a hand to quickly wipe the tear that tumbled down her cheek.

[ I’ll gather everything up and bring it to you in two hours and we’ll talk, okay? I promise. I just need to wrap something up and get in there. Mom will help you, she won’t kick you out. ] 

The swish sound effect of the phone was the only noise in the room other than the faint hitch of Alec’s breath, just that one small breath was enough to make her lower lip tremble. The phone was put aside as she looked at his back once again, a hand moving out and hovering just over the area between his shoulderblades before settling there light as a feather.

“Alec…” She near whispered, unable to find it in her to be any louder. If anyone truly knew her, that in itself was a feat. A surprise was to follow as her brother tensed and then quickly turned, her tear soaked pillow abandoned and instead replaced by her side as he buried his face in her shirt, his fingers curling in the opposite side.

“I… I h-had…. I had… T-t…” He tried to get out, sounding like a whispering child that had to explain why he was in trouble, why he was in time out and couldn’t get past their emotions about it to force out the words.

“Shh, shh, no. Don’t explain yourself, we already talked about this.” She soothed, her fingers brushing through his hair as she willed her tears away. 

Her brother was always the strong one, he never cried, he never cried like this especially, not in front of her or their mother or anyone. Even their father had said as a child he’d been stoic and never showed when hurt or upset. This wasn’t Alec, this was… This was Alexander. This wasn’t the Head of the New York Institute, this wasn’t their protector, and it certainly wasn’t the stoic warrior everyone knew him to be.

This was her brother, raw, exposed and broken. This was an unfair hand dealt to him that taught him a lesson in hard decision making and learning to be selfless. All the times he’d protected others and put others before himself wasn’t enough, this was something offered to him that was so damn unfair . Her teeth caught red stained lips before she slid down and wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face into his shoulder and hiding her own tears that as a shuddering, single sob was muffled into the crook of her shoulder and neck.

“I’m so sorry, Alec. I am so, so sorry.” She whispered as she gave him a tight squeeze and rubbed his back. She gave him his time, let him get it all out for what felt like hours before she pulled back and cupped his face in her hands, her thumbs wiping his cheeks. 

“Listen. We’re going to fix this. We will. We have to. He’s your soulmate, I swear it, and you know I dont even believe in that stuff. But I see you two and I believe it, Alec. I do, okay? We’re going to find a way to get Magnus his powers and get you both together. I want a brother-in-law some day, damn it.” She teased with a reassuring smile, having no idea about the almost proposal the other night.

It took another half hour of comforting and talking him down from the breakdown he was nearing before she managed to get him out of the bed and to the private bathroom, where she took her time pressing a cold water soaked compress lightly to his cheeks and eyes to bring down the swelling. How she’d help him, she had no idea, but all she knew was that if this was her, he would be doing whatever he could come hell or high water, just to get a smile on her face and fix the problem. 

This was something she would do for him. She could do anything.


End file.
